Brokeback Camping
by Wuddlypums
Summary: House and Wilson go camping. Don't let the the title scare you away :D Please read and review. A little OOC


Title: Brokeback Camping

A/N: I don't mean to be disrespectful to a certain film….this story just had to be written for all the hospital fishing buddies out there. This story isn't for little kiddies and shoo if you don't like House/Wilson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson was finally free. His divorce from Julie was moving along nicely. He had his own place not too far from the hospital and not too far from his best friend House. He was feeling a bit antsy though and wanted to have a little excitement.

"When's the last time you've been camping Greg?" Wilson asked House as they walked down the hall at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Well I'm going to take a guess and say it was before this…" House replied pointing to his damaged thigh.

"It's about time you stop feeling bad for yourself. You _can_ go camping with a bum leg." Wilson continued, "You can bring one of those new air mattresses that are really high and quite comfortable like the Raised Aerobed. We don't have to go hiking or anything we could go fishing or play cards. I got some nice portable camping chairs in the divorce settlement…." Wilson trailed off when he noticed House looking at him strangely.

"So you've already thought this through…" House said curiously.

Wilson's face flushed. "I thought you might need convincing. I really want to get away from this place…have an adventure!"

"Well when you put it that way I'm in."

Wilson beamed.

"You can be the one to convince Cuddy to let us have the time off."

Wilson's face fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson was so happy he was almost skipping down the hall…almost skipping. He could still hear Cuddy's voice in his head…

"_House _wants _to take a vacation! Take him! Take two weeks if possible. A vacation for House is a vacation for the rest of us." _

"_Are you sure you will be fine without him for 2 weeks?" Wilson asked marvelling at how ecstatic Cuddy looked._

"_Don't you worry about us…there are other good doctors in this city." Cuddy replied while practically pushing Wilson out of her office. "Go and tell Greg the good news. If I tell him I won't be able to hide my glee and he might stay just to spite me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was set. House and Wilson were to have the next 2 weeks off. House insisted that once a day he would call in, in case they had a very difficult case. (It would have hurt his ego to admit they could survive that long with out his superior knowledge.)

House turned off the light in his office and locked the door. Turning around he glanced at Chase and Cameron. "Don't get any funny ideas you two. I've strategically placed little traps all around the office so I'll know if you've broken in to play."

House just stared at them all for a moment then nodded his head and walked out of the adjoining room. "I'll be keeping in touch so you can't kill anyone," he said as he started down the hall.

As he was walking down the hall he bumped into Wilson and they continued walking. They went to House's house to grab all their supplies and started on their way to the camp grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached _Brokeback Campground_ it was pretty late and they were both exhausted. The set up the tent, inflated House's bed and conked out.

The next morning the birds were twittering and in the distance you could here children laughing and playing. The sounds came from far in the distance though, thank goodness. They had picked this site because of the distance and privacy between campsites which was good for the little children that might accidentally get tripped by House's cane.

The day was spent quite peacefully. First they took a very short walk to the lake and spent the morning fishing. They released some fish and the ones they kept they ate for lunch. In the afternoon it got a little cooler so House and Wilson went into town. They spent most of their time wasting their money at the arcade. House scared children with his "mean" face and kept his favourite games to himself.

That night Wilson made another fire and he cooked some of the food he had brought along.

"Beans!" House exclaimed as the poked the food on his plate with his fork.

"Well there is only so much you can take camping that won't spoil and is easy to make," Wilson said.

"Hurmph," House replied, "Tomorrow I suggest you buy some groceries at the store in town…for your sake as well as mine. You won't want to share a tent with me if this is what you serve every night."

Wilson nodded with a pained look on his face.

After drinking a few beers, chatting and then cleaning up they both decided to retire for the night. They went into the tent, slipped out of their jeans and went into respective bed and sleeping bag. That is when they noticed how much colder it had gotten…especially without the fire to keep them warm.

Wilson lay shivering for what seemed like an hour when House said, "Okay that's enough James! I can't sleep with your teeth chattering like that. Come up here."

Wilson hesitated and looked at House sceptically.

"Don't give me that look. You're cold. I'm cold. And as a doctor I'm sure you know about the whole body warmth thing. Come. Here." House shifted over to give Wilson room.

Wilson unzipped his sleeping bag and lay down on the bed, spreading the bag over both of them. He snuggled down into the new warmth careful not to get too cozy with Greg.

Wilson woke up with a start. _What woke me up like that? _He lay listening intently and realized the bed was moving. _Is Greg doing what I think he is?_

Wilson listened and heard a little groan come from Greg's mouth. _Oh my…oh my….what should I do? Pretend I'm still asleep? _Wilson lay there almost paralyzed and very unsure of what to do when he realized a certain part of him wasn't paralyzed. Wilson wiggled a bit and that stopped House's movements.

House flipped onto his other side and looked into Wilson's eyes. He started his stroking again. Without breaking his beat he grabbed Wilson's hand. Before he realized what he was doing Wilson had taken over House's job and House slipped his fingers under Wilson's waistband.

Wilson's eyes bulged and he let out a choked breath. "Oh Greg…."

House silenced him with a look and they continued what they were doing until they both came with a grunt and a shudder. House rolled away and fell asleep quickly while Wilson lay on his back thinking for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what do you think will happen next? I intended for this to be a one shot so I don't know if I'll continue this.


End file.
